


saw you leaning against that old record machine

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: c'mon 'cause i know what i likeand you're looking just llike my typelet's go for it just for tonightc'mon, c'mon, c'mon
Kudos: 2





	saw you leaning against that old record machine

today was nice

i love my friends

and i have school with them so that's epic

me and #### played just dance today and watched a lot of the flash

we also had spicy cereal

there's various doodles up and down my arms and legs now

i decided i won't memories ruin my favorite songs

they can be bittersweet

i've been listening to bags by clairo

conan gray

because checkmate and maniac are the vibe

chlorine is still the best song to sing with my sisters 

good riddance?? I C O N I C

somebody else by the 1975 is the best sad happy song

idk how to explain it it's just not sad unless you listen to the lyrics

i am tired of giving up the things i love

also i want to make one of those tiktoks that's like "you think you can hurt me??" but the punchline is "you probably can but not as much as i got hurt freshman year" because my friends will get it

just like the one in my drafts to sweater weather that's like "h" "anging myself" "amilton on disney +" "and sanitizer" because there's maybe two people who follow my tiktok who'll get the last one and like ugh finally something my friends get that the people who have this account don't

oh also only ray and my family understand my thing with the rat man (don't bother googling it you won't find what i'm talking about just some other stuff)

and there's that dumb stomp de hands clap de feet thing

okay i'm feeling better about that now

i guess i just don't like some people knowing things without my consent but. y'know the person who said i could trust them lied so it be like that

i want to unblock everyone from my phone i just hate the feeling but idk man i guess y'all will never know

i don't know if love is an option for me

um anyways no thoughts head empty


End file.
